Remember Renesmee
by twilightfanjm
Summary: When Nessie scores an internship with businesman Charles Hawkins she didn't expect for her life to change so much. She didn't expect that her life would become an emotional roller coaster. Will she be able to fall for a man who looks exactly like her father? What happens when she unexpectedly starts to grow at a rapid rate again, when everyone thought she was done growing?
1. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Remember Me **

**Chapter 1: Leaving**

**Renesmee's POV**

"Grandpa, are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked as grandpa Carlisle finished measuring me and weighing me for the last time.

"I'm positive. For the past year you haven't grown at all. So I'm confident that you are done growing" he said.

He was right, I hadn't grown at all in at least a year. The chances of my rapid growth rate occurring again in the next four months were slim to none. In four months exactly I will be seven years old; Frozen at whatever age I appear to be by then. September 11th, 2001 would be the day that I stopped aging, so naturally that day was going to be a big day. Except, I wouldn't be spending in the good ole town of Forks Washington. Instead I would be in New York City. After a lot of hard work and good grades in high school and college I managed to score a year long internship with a businessman named Charles Hawkins. I was very excited at the prospect of working at the world trade center. My internship starts next week. I would also be finishing up my last year of college at NYU as I interned. My parents had already rented an apartment for me while I was out there.

The only problem was that I was claiming to be 21 years old when I could barely manage to pass for 17. Because of this my family and I decided that it would be best to fake my death once the year was up.

After my last 'check up' with grandpa I went home and finished packing my bags for the trip tomorrow.

I went to bed early that night because I had to get up early in order to make it to the airport in time to catch my flight out to New York.

I woke up the next morning barely able to contain my excitement.

"Someone's a little excited" dad said when he came to say good morning to me.

"Well it's an exciting adventure. I can't way to get started" I said.

"Okay, just do me a favor and don't fall in love out there" he said.

I just rolled my eyes at him. "Dad, boys are the last thing on my mind. I'm just there to work and finish school" I said.

A smile spread across his face when I said that. "Good, that's exactly what fathers like to hear from their daughters" he said.

"Oh dad" I said. I know he was more than a little happy when I had told him that I didn't have feelings for Jacob. I knew about the imprint but I only saw Jacob as a best friend/big brother. When I told Jacob this he was heartbroken, but he respected my decision. He said that all he wants for me is to be happy and if any man ever hurt me than he would have to deal with his wrath.

The ride to the airport was a long one, but it was the flight that I was dreading. It was going to be a very long flight. I first had to catch an hour long flight from Port Angeles to Seattle. From Seattle the flight would be another five hours to New York.

Once we were at the Port Angeles airport I said goodbye to my entire family whom decided to come and see me off.

"You don't have to do this Renesmee" mom said.

"Yes, mom I do. I want to do this. I want to have this experience" I said.

"Okay, just be safe" she said.

"I will" I said.

"Remember what I said about falling in love Nessie" dad said.

"Don't worry about that dad" I said.

_Falling in love is the very last thing on my mind. _I thought towards him. He just smiled.

**Please Review**


	2. New York City

**Chapter 2: New York City**

**Renesmee's POV**

After several hours of sitting on a plane I finally arrived at the JFK airport. It was barely 3pm here and yet I was starving. Probably because it was really 12pm for me. If there is one thing I hate about travelling it's time difference. It's so confusing and it just messes up your internal clock.

I had recently gone on a diet of eating mostly human food. My family and I thought that it would be a great idea to change my diet considering that it might be a little too difficult to find somewhere to hunt in a place like New York City. So for the past six months I have eaten mostly human food and very little blood. As a result of this experiment my family and I noticed something strange. My appetite had change and become very similar to a human's. Meaning I now needed to eat three times a day and a few snacks in between.

I was looking through a brochure of places to eat just hoping that I would find something good. There were several restaurants, most of them pretty fancy looking. But I wasn't in the mood for something fancy. I settled on a diner that looked like it might have some personality.

I felt out of place as I walked into the diner. I felt like an outsider. It seemed like everyone here knew each other. Here I was. The newbie, a girl from a small town suddenly thrown into the big city. It's true that I kind of threw myself into the big city, but that doesn't make me any less of an outsider here.

A young man entered the diner. He went and sat at a booth right in front of me. Something about him seemed familiar, but the only thing that I could clearly see was his brown hair. He appeared to be in his early twenties.

For a long time he just sat there writing in a diary. Then he finally looked up and straight at me. All of the blood drained from my face. For the person staring at me was an exact replica of my father. What the hell was going on here?! He looks just like my freaking father for crying out loud! The only difference was that his skin complexion was completely human and he had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen.

I just stared into those dreamy eyes of his. Those eyes can just make a girl melt like butter on pancakes.

Stop! I mentally slapped myself. There is just no way that I can find anything about this guy attractive. I can't find anything attractive about a man who looks just like my father.

Suddenly he got up and walked towards my table. I tried to look away, but I just couldn't.

"Excuse me miss, but can I sit here?" he asked.

"Uh, erm, yess" I stuttered out.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Oh forgive me. My name is Tyler Hawkins" he said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Renesmee Cullen" I said. Why do I feel like I'm introducing myself to my father?

"Run nez, what?" he asked looking confused. That's the one thing I hate about my name. No one ever pronounces it right. Why my mom felt the need to give me a 'unique' name I'll never understand.

"It's Renesmee. You can call me Nessie. I know that my name is a bit of a mouthful, so that's what most of my friends call me," I said.

"Nessie. I like it" he said.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but why did you come here?" I asked.

"Because you just happened to catch my attention. You don't seem like you are from around here and you are a very pretty girl," he said causing me to blush furiously. An annoying tell tale trait that I inherited from my mother.

Just then the waitress brought us our food. She looked surprised to see Tyler sitting with me, but chose to ignore it.

"Well, you're right. I'm not from around here. I arrived here this morning from Forks Washington" I said.

"I've never heard of that place" he said.

"Most people haven't. It's a pretty small town" I said.

"So what brings you to New York?" he asked.

"I got an internship for someone named Charles Hawkins. I'll be finishing up my last year of college at NYU come fall" I said.

He suddenly placed his hand on mine and I swear I could feel a tingling sensation where he touched me.

"Then it seems like we will be spending a lot of time together. Charles Hawkins is my father and I go to school at NYU"

"Well I'm looking forward to seeing more of you" I said. What am I saying? I should be creeped out that he looks just like my dad.

"How old are you? You seem kind of young" he asked.

"I'm 21, I'll be 22 in September" I said.

"You look closer to 15" he said.

Curse my four feet, eight inch height and my 120lbs figure! I should be used to this though. Most people think that I am in my mid teens when I first meet them. I couldn't blame people for that, after all I'm shorter than aunt Alice for goodness sakes! That's saying something.

"I get that a lot. I'm short for my age" I lied. Technically I'm really tall for a six year old.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"I need to go find an apartment that my parents rented for me" I said.

"Where do you live? Maybe I can help you find it" he said.

So I gave him my address and a huge smile spread across his face.

"It looks like we are going to really see a lot of each other" he said.

"Why?" I asked. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"My roommate and I live in the very same apartment. Actually we live in the room right next to yours," he said.

Oh boy, this just gets better and better I thought.

**Please Review**


	3. Tyler

**Chapter 3: Tyler**

"Would you like me to take you to your apartment?" Tyler asked.

"I would love that" I responded. He smiled.

"Then let's go" he said.

As he drove me back I continued to stare at him. I just couldn't help it. This was all way too weird. How can someone who looks exactly like my dad find me attractive in that way. This was just too surreal. But oddly enough, I was attracted to him. Not physically, but it was more like I was attracted to his personality.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" he asked.

I immediately looked away. "I'm sorry, it's just that you happen to look a lot like my dad" I said. That's the understatement of the millennium!

"I do? Is that good or bad?" he asked.

"Yes you do. I guess it's good" I said.

"Why don't you tell me more about your family" he said.

"Well there's not much to say. My parent's names are Edward and Bella. They met in high school. They married after they graduated and then had me. I have two aunts Rosalie and Alive. They are very nice and have a strong passion for shopping. I have two uncles Emmett and Jasper and they are the best uncles. My grandparents Carlisle and Esme, well no words can describe how great they are" I said.

"You're family sounds nice" he said.

"They're amazing" I said. "What about your family?" I asked.

"My parents are divorced. My father is very obsessed with work. My mom remarried. I have a little sister named Caroline who loves painting. She's the sweetest kid you'll ever meet. I had a brother named Michael but he died six years ago" he said.

He looked distressed as he mentioned his brother.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"It's okay" he said.

Soon enough we were at an apartment.

"Here we are" he said.

"Thanks Tyler" I said.

"Not a problem. Just let me show you to you're room" he said.

"You sound like a landlord" I chuckled.

We went to the landlord so I could get my key before going upstairs.

"Well here is your room. If you need anything I'm literally right next to you" he said.

I watched him leave. If you could call it leaving. He was not kidding when he said that he was right next to me.

I fumbled around my purse for my key until I finally found it. I unlocked the door and let myself in.

It was a very nice place. It was homey. I already loved it. It was fully furnished with a couch, bed, TV and DVD player, refrigerator and microwave, and a desk with a brand new computer.

My parents really had gone all out. I decided to call them to let them know that I landed safely and to thank them for everything.

I got my cellphone and dialed my mom's number. She answered on the fourth ring.

"Nessie!" she shouted.

"Hi mom" I said.

"Nessie, baby I miss you so much already!" she shouted.

"Mom, can you please stop shouting in my ear" I said.

"Sorry, I just miss you so much" she said.

"Mom, it's only been a few hours. How can you miss me so much already?" I asked.

"Because I'm using to having you here" she said.

"Well we'll see each other again soon" I said.

"September 14th is four months away! That is not soon!" she shouted.

My family decided that they would fly down here and visit me on September 14th 2001, unfortunately they couldn't come and visit until three days after my birthday. For someone reason all the days before were completely booked.

"It will be here before you know it" I said.

"I hope you're right" she said.

"Well let everyone I got here safely" I said.

"I sure will honey" she said.

"Oh and thanks for the apartment and all of the furniture" I said.

"You're welcome baby. Your dad and I just want to make sure you're comfortable" she said.

"Yeah, I am. Give dad a big hug and kiss for me and tell him I said thanks" I said.

"Sure thing" she said.

"Bye mom" I said.

"Bye" she said before we both hung up.

After that I went into the room and threw myself on the bed. I was beginning to feel exhausted and a power nap was much needed.

I woke up what felt like a few minutes later but was actually three hours. I would have kept on sleeping had the doorbell not rung.

I looked at my alarm clock which read 7:00. The doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming" I said to no one in particular. I opened the door and I saw my father, uh, I mean Tyler in the hallway. That was definitely going to to take some getting use to. Scratch that, I'm never going to get use to that.

"Hi Tyler" I said.

"Hi Nessie" he said nervously.

"What are you doing here Tyler?" I asked.

"Well, since you're new here. I kinda thought that uh, maybe you would like someone to show you around. And um, maybe we could go have dinner" he said sounding very nervous. It was cute actually.

"Sure. I would love to go out with you" I said.

"You would? Really?" he asked.

"Yes. I would like that" I said.

"Okay, great. You should know that I don't have a car. So we'll have to take a cab or the subway" he said.

"That's okay. I've always wanted to take the subway" I said.

"Okay, subway it is" he said.

"What time should we leave?" he asked.

"What about 7:30?" I asked.

"7:30 sounds very good to me" he said.

"Okay, I'll see you in twenty minutes" I said before closing the door.

I couldn't believe it. My first night here and I already have a date. I wondered how my dad would react if he found out that I already found myself a date. He'd probably freak out, considering that he made me promise that I wouldn't fall in love.

I wondered what he'd be more freaked out by. What he be more freaked out that I'm going on a date, or that my date looks exactly like him.

Suddenly the doorbell rang therefore interrupting my thoughts. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:30 already.

I opened the door and there he was waiting for me.

"Shall we?" he asked as he held out his arm for me to hold on to.

"Yes we shall" I said as I held onto his arm. I locked the door and then we left.

"So how do you like New York City so far?" he asked.

"Well, I haven't seen much, but I like what I see so far" I said

"I'm happy. I can't wait to show you around" he said.

"It seems very busy. Is it always like this?" I asked.

"Yes, it's a city that never sleeps" he said.  
Then he led me underground where I could here the subway rolling by loud and clear.

We got on the subway and headed towards the inner part of the city where he took me to one of his favorite restaurants.

"So Nessie, what are you going to be studying at NYU?" he asked.

"I'm studying business. I'm hoping to become a businesswoman one day"I said.

"That's right. I momentarily forgot about the internship you have with my father" he said.

"It's okay Tyler. What about you? What are you studying?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know what I want to do yet. I'm technically not enrolled either, I'm auditing classes. I just work at the bookstore there" he said.

"Well, I hope you figure it out soon" I said.

"Yeah, I hope so too" he said.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" I asked.

"Well, there's not much to say. Aidan says that I should go out more" he said.

"Who's Aidan?" I asked.

"He's my roommate" he said.

"Why don't you like to go out much?" I asked.

"I really don't know" he said.

I was sort of worried about him now. It seemed like he didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. He seemed lost.

We continued talking like this throughout dinner. Soon enough he paid for our dinner and we left. We continued to walk throughout the city.

As we were walking we came across a carnival that looked like a lot of fun.

"Want to go in?" he asked.

"Yes. It looks like a lot of fun" I said.

"Then let's go in" he said.

"What about that basketball game. I like that panda" I said.

"Okay. Stand back and let me win that panda for you" he said.

"Okay" I said.

He made a few shots but he missed each and every one.

"Giant freaking panda" he said as he threw the ball at that panda.

I couldn't help but laugh when he paid the guy off just to get the panda.

"What are you laughing at? I won" he said.

"Paying off the lieutenant is winning it's cheating" I said as I held my new panda close to me.

Then I spotted another game. It was a guess your weight and height game. I knew I could win this one for sure

"I'm going to play this one" I said.

"Okay, go for it" he said.

I went up to the owner and paid. "I'm four feet and eight inches tall and I weigh 120lbs" I told him.

"Okay. Come over here and get on the scale" he said.

So I did and afterwards he measured me.

"You're a little off. You weigh 125lbs and you are four feet and ten inches tall" he said.

What the hell?! That couldn't be right! I haven't grown a fraction of an inch or gained an ounce in a year. This had to be wrong.

"It's okay, it's just a game" the guy said noticing my distress.

"I know, thanks" I said before leaving.

How could I have grown? Grandpa said that I wouldn't grow anymore. I couldn't have just suddenly grown two inches overnight.

It had to be wrong! It just had to be!

"Are you okay Nessie?" Tyler asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired" I lied.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

"Yes" I said.

We took the subway back and soon I was back in my apartment. I created my own body measurement, just like Carlisle had showed me how to do. I just had to know.

I stepped away and looked at the wall and sighed. It's official I was two inches taller than I was yesterday.

**Please Review**


End file.
